A Marriage of Convenience
by cinnamoneyed
Summary: Jack and Sam have to appear married when he’s offered a gift offworld. What happens when they are forced to continue the charade on Earth? Set late season 4.
1. Chapter 1 Off World

**Title: A Marriage of Convenience  
Summary: Jack and Sam have to appear married when he's offered a gift offworld. What happens when they are forced to continue the charade on Earth? Set late season 4.  
Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not mine. But the story is and I can claim copyright on that!**

**Constructive feedback is graciously appreciated as I'd like to know what works and what doesn't. Thank you.**

* * *

"Oh, I already have a wife," Jack announced proudly to the tribal leader. "In fact," he swung his head around, "hey, Carter, get over here, will ya?"

The blond major broke off her conversation with a couple of local people and ambled over to join her commanding officer. "Sir?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him. "My wife, Ahmek," he announced proudly while giving her arm a squeeze in the hope that she'd not give the game away.

Ahmek nodded and smiled. "So I see," he replied. "Does she accompany you on all your trips through the Sacred Circle?"

Jack grinned back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ahmek didn't seem quite convinced. "But she addresses you so formally?"

The colonel didn't miss a beat. "There's such a thing as keeping business and personal life separate, you know." He leaned conspiratorially towards the leader. "Besides, the other guys would get jealous."

Ahmek smiled again, though it was doubtful he got the joke. "Well, although I cannot persuade you to accept my gift, I still invite you and your people to share in our repast." Another man appeared at his side and whispered in his ear. He nodded again. "Please excuse me," he said. "I have matters to attend to."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sam ducked out from Jack's arm. "Should I ask what that was about, Sir?"

He made a face. "Old Amen wanted me to accept his oldest daughter as a gift. While some people round here might be into that," his voice rose a fraction and he looked pointedly at the archaeologist standing in his line of sight, "I'm not."

"I didn't exactly have a choice, Jack."

"Sure, you didn't, Daniel."

"So, you thought you'd lie to him instead?" Sam asked.

Jack looked at her. "I really didn't think you'd mind," he said quietly.

Sam shook her head. She didn't mind, not really. It was the closest she was probably ever going to get to the real thing. Besides, it's not like they hadn't had to pull this type of charade before. She still remembered – all too clearly – having to pretend she was mated to all three of her team-mates before. The local leader – a woman – had told Sam she could only bring one of her mates to negotiations. The downcast expression on Colonel O'Neill's face when she'd chosen Daniel was one she'd treasure forever in her mind.

"Not at all, Sir," she replied equally quietly.

"It's only for one night, at least."

She glanced sharply at him, but was unable to read his expression. True, they'd had to pretend for up to a week before now, but this time she couldn't tell whether or not he was glad it was just for one night. Things had changed too much in the past year.

The mission to this particular planet had been simply for exploratory reasons. The UAV had fed back information indicating that the planet appeared uninhabited and that there might a Naquadah supply within a half day's walk from the 'gate. So far, the supply hadn't materialised and a nomadic tribe had moved into the area since the flyover. Ahmek had welcomed the team to his tribe with a big smile on his face, prompting Jack to compare him to Kasuf. He'd invited the team to join in the big feast scheduled for sundown and then had promptly offered his oldest daughter to Jack. Just as quickly, Jack had turned to the female member of his team and pressed her into service as his wife once again.

**TBC**


	2. Debrief

**First of all, I never anticipated so much response to chapter one. Wow. I thought I was doing good just to get one or two people responding. So, thank you, everyone.**

**Secondly, yes, there has been a delay in getting chapter two out. I work seasonal retail and it has been very quiet so far. People just aren't looking for luxury items right now. So I write at work. Which is fine, so long as I manage to keep all the pieces of paper together! Unfortunately, I think the second part of chapter two and the first part of chapter three got 'tidied' while I was out sick one day… we had to be all neat for a visit from the auditor. So, I have to do a rewrite. Add in a bad back and a busy week(end), this is the first time I've been able to face sitting down and progressing.**

**I apologise for another short chapter. Due to a bad back, I am unable to sit in the one place for very long.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Welcome back, SG-1," General Hammond said as the team arrived back on Earth. Observing the team's commanding officer and second in command hastily disengage hands, he added, "I see it was one of those missions again."

"Again," Jack repeated wearily. "At least we managed to locate a band of Naquadah this morning and the locals are friendly enough. "However, with respect, Sir, I suggest sending a different team for the negotiations. Perhaps SG-13 with the Stansteds?"

"I'll take that under advisement, Colonel," the General replied with a nod. SG-13's Major Stansted was married to a nurse in the infirmary and the team had taken her off world with them more than once in the past when an alien leader had tried to marry off a daughter. A number of SG teams had found themselves in such a situation, yet Daniel Jackson was still the only one to have accepted such a gift. "Debrief in one hour."

At the meeting, Hammond watched as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter did everything they could to avoid each other, only acknowledging the other when necessary. George gave a silent sigh. Yet again, these two people under his command had been put into an awkward situation, one that would take a few weeks to recover from.

General George Hammond was not completely oblivious to the emotions of his people. He had been made well aware of the feelings that existed between the two ever since the President's recent visit to the SGC. He and the Commander in Chief had spoken about it at length, finally agreeing that there was no evidence at the time of any behaviour that might warrant further inquiry. However, Hammond had been keeping a careful eye on them ever since.

"So, isn't this like the fifth time this has happened to us?" Jack growled.

"It's not just us, Jack. Nearly every team has experienced something similar," Daniel began enthusiastically. "It's really quite an honour."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, right," he retorted. "Do I need to remind you that you're the only one to have accepted such an honour?"

The archaeologist looked momentarily uncomfortable and Hammond could also tell that the military man regretted his words. The story of Shau're and Daniel Jackson did not have a happy ending, regardless of how it had begun.

"Regardless of how it happened and why, you were able to be diplomatic about it, Jack, weren't you?" George knew too well how the Colonel could potentially mess things up with one wrongly worded sentence.

"Yes, Sir." The Colonel glanced quickly to Major Carter. "Handled it the usual way and no feelings were hurt."

"So, we have Naquadah and the beginnings of an agreement in place?"

"Yes, Sir. The natives aren't exactly local to the place. They just want us to respect their livestock. But I do recommend sending another team through to finalise things."

"Sg-13. I heard you, Colonel. Very well, if there's nothing extra to add, dismissed." He stood up and watched the room's other occupants stand with him. As he returned to his desk, he glanced through the window that divided his office from the briefing room. He couldn't fail to notice that Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill did not leave the briefing room together. It was times like these that the good General wanted to go off world himself and tell these aliens exactly what he thought of them and their 'gifts.'

TBC


End file.
